


家居城及其他

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 做梦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 没有打炮描写我也很悲伤
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

周末的家具城里人头攒动，连二楼餐厅都快要满员，里维结了账，端着餐盘走到埃尔文旁边，对方正在用大杯子接汽水，一块钱无限续杯，他已经喝了两杯。  
“喂，不要再喝了，你的前列腺也到了会抗议的年纪了吧。”里维用脚尖踢踢他的鞋跟。  
“还没有哦。”埃尔文平静地把可乐放在餐盘上，转过身用胸对着他。  
周六早上本是用来睡懒觉的，结果被心血来潮的埃尔文拉来逛家具城，这让本来就有起床气的里维更加不爽了，何况以他们目前的经济条件，这里的东西也贵得离谱，数字后面那个奇怪的符号让里维不免有种土包子进城的感觉。  
里维从来不觉得人类需要这么多东西，同时他也惊异于人的想象力，各式各样的桌子椅子，床具，厨具——专门处理蒜的，把蔬菜弄成丝的和搅成碎末的是两种东西，储存香料干货的橱柜最多的居然有十六个小抽屉，有专门煎蛋的锅和煎肉的锅，十种以上不同材质的茶壶，连给小孩子用的东西都是一眼望不到边的琳琅满目。如今这些器具都可以批量生产，而在他们所住的房子里，家具还都是木匠打出来的，沉重坚实，非要与这里的陈列比较，里维只想得出“粗犷”这个形容词。而木匠呢？这么大量的货品摆出来卖，周围却连一个工匠都没有。  
“在想什么？”  
埃尔文端来了茶和甜点，里维相信没人会不喜欢甜的东西，精致的甜品吃一次就足以让人终生回味，他曾在国家高层的宴会上吃过一次。他虽然唾弃这种虚伪的聚会，却并不讨厌那里的食物。日常配餐中，长官们有时候会得到由糖、鸡蛋和面粉以特定比例调整，然后烘烤出来的蛋糕，这样的东西在里维的童年时期，是连幻想也不敢有的。  
“在想……用这里的东西填满房子。”里维托着腮说。  
埃尔文的房间采光很好，要用深色的，绸布的窗帘，地板可以换成光滑的瓷砖，桌子和凳子要轻便舒适，容易搬动，这样打扫起来不会太费力，床就让他睡着吧，他还挺喜欢那张又窄又沉，铺了好几层垫子的床的，比起其他军官，埃尔文清廉得惊人，中饱私囊起来不过就是多给自己弄了几条毯子。  
“那可要好好选。”  
埃尔文喝了口茶，他对待里维说的话一向很认真，即使是这种不着四六的话，好好望着里维的蓝眼睛温柔得像早春清晨的天空，带着山谷中溪流的透明度。  
埃尔文有点发福了，发际线也在后移，他很快就会变成一个把后面的头发往前梳来掩盖谢顶危机的中年男子，里维每天逼他锻炼，后来他们达成协议，埃尔文锻炼，里维吃蔬菜，不然他们大部分的空闲时间都会坐在那里吃甜甜圈喝热可可，看报聊天，然后饱尝中年危机。  
饭后他们继续在家具城这里看看那里摸摸，就当是散步，最后只买了点零碎的小东西和两盆盆栽，然后开车去市内解决晚餐。  
“奇怪，好像有花不完的钱。”里维环视四周，街市上一片繁华祥和的景象，他感觉自己好像忘了点什么，又缺乏往这方面回想的能力。  
“念叨什么呢？”  
“没什么。”

埃尔文是历史老师，晚上还要给学生补课，里维是忘了这个。  
当年埃尔文在学术界初露头角，他跟的导师是学界泰斗，自己也很有才能，大家都以为他以后必定会有所作为，而他却跑去做了中学历史老师，让所有人都大跌眼镜，那时候里维在牢里。  
埃尔文这么做的原因很少有人知道，就像很少有人知道他父亲也是历史老师，因为教授“错误的历史知识”被迫害致死时，他才十几岁。  
成年人有太多牵绊，做学问什么也改变不了，如果想改变就得从初入历史大门的学生教起，所谓“补课”就是这么回事，并非教授正确的历史，只是让学生认识到无论正确的历史还是错误的历史，都不是历史本身所决定的，这是埃尔文的初衷。  
学生们来了，陆陆续续坐满了客厅，他们都和当年的埃尔文一样对知识怀有热情，其中理想主义者恐怕不在少数，有的人会难逃被迫害甚至清理的命运，有的人会失去亲朋好友，那时候他们的眼里还会闪烁着这样明亮的光吗？埃尔文真是当个历史老师也不消停啊，里维在一旁默默地想。  
让这些孩子知道他们不应该知道的事，真的是对的吗？里维也不知道，改变已经发生了，早在埃尔文向他父亲提出关于历史的问题的那一刻起。里维算了算，那时候他是街头明星，少管所的常客。  
“老师，跟我们讲讲阿克曼吧。”一个学生举起了手。  
里维以为自己听错了。  
“阿克曼是什么？”  
“几十年前被肃清的阿克曼一族啊，他们为什么被肃清，到现在还没人知道。”  
”他们是神秘消失了，但你怎么知道是肃清？”  
“同学们，关于阿克曼一族，我也只从我父亲那里听到过一些，他年轻时的确还有这个家族，但渐渐销声匿迹了，没人知道是怎么回事，如果你们感兴趣，以后有能力了可以去查证，但是在这之前，不必和别人谈起。”  
埃尔文留下这样的话作为今天的收尾。  
“查证也要等到环境宽松些，不必这样师徒围在一起说闲话的时候吧。”里维罕见地开口了。

学生们散去后，也差不多到了该睡觉的时候，里维熄了灯躺在床上，作为一个阿克曼，他对阿克曼的了解的并不比埃尔文多，他不关心也从来没想过会有人问起关于阿克曼的事，这就是历史吗？这样想着，他对历史竟产生了一种微妙的亲近感，他一度认为这东西是无论怎样都无所谓的。  
“里维，明天去爬山吧。”埃尔文刷着牙走到他床前，背心短裤下面是发圆了的腰身。  
“嗯。”里维简短作答，头枕在手上想自己的事，他觉得这一切挺美好，无可挑剔，跟埃尔文同居，过着平静的生活，有休息日和好吃的东西，自己是一个清洁工……  
里维睁开眼，月光洒在被子上，旁边是埃尔文均匀的呼吸。埃尔文没有发福，少了一条手臂，胡子拉碴，里维以看护的名义进来跟他一起睡了一晚，两人打野战一样打炮，害怕失去彼此让他们都变得十分狂热。  
明媚的梦在清醒过来的十几秒内迅速褪去，很快他就记不得自己都梦到些什么了，只记得梦里情绪尚佳，以及埃尔文让他吃蔬菜。他撑起身体，下床，旁边的埃尔文也醒了。  
“里维，我梦见我做历史老师了，在一个完全不同的世界。”  
“哦，很适合你。”  
“你的屁股真好看。”  
”……“  
“在我的梦里你是清洁工。”  
“哈，我怎么可能去做清洁工？”里维对此嗤之以鼻，“不过，我也做了个梦，似乎是个好梦，但是梦里你逼我吃蔬菜了。”  
埃尔文笑了，里维挺翘结实的屁股反射着月光，这样的光景不知道还能再见几次，每次能够抛开战友身份只以情人相处的机会都让埃尔文感到异常珍贵。  
“我梦里我也逼你吃蔬菜了。”埃尔文撒了个谎，他不记得他梦到这个了，“但是你的确应该多吃蔬菜。”  
“我已经吃很多了。”  
接下来他们陷入沉默，谈什么都太过奢侈，不如各自寻觅好梦的余韵，好在月亮高高挂着，还要很久才到天亮。  
里维在窗前站了一会，披上衣服向门外走去。  
“你去干嘛？你不用回宿舍睡的。”埃尔文叫住他。  
“啊？我去拉屎。”

end


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 听甜蜜蜜也会失眠的战争后遗症受害者李先生

战后levi卸甲归田，虽然大家都说李老师我们缺不了你，但他感到新世界已经没有自己的位置了。一日他做噩梦梦回地下城，腿脚不便的乞丐递给他一个盒子，盒子上有个按钮，levi一边嫌脏一边按下按钮，年轻的埃尔文出现在地下街飞檐走壁，帽子下面的蓝眼睛让人不寒而栗。乞丐说年轻人，这个只能试看五分钟，继续观看要成为我们的会员才行。levi说，钱我有很多，乞丐说不要钱，要灵魂，levi说好。  
剧情进展到他的头被按在脏水里，还是4d体验，levi立刻上头，想打人。埃尔文却说，年轻人，要与我签订契约吗？我给你美梦，你把灵魂卖给我。levi鬼使神差地同意了。  
levi醒来，认为这个梦还不赖，他喂马劈柴周游世界，就是不爱睡觉，因为噩梦太多。半夜他窝在床上艰难地进入梦乡，穿过一阵黑暗的鬼哭狼嚎他又来到地下街，又是那个乞丐，又是那个按钮，levi按下去，埃尔文和他那些早已死去的队友悉数出现，周围已是阳光明媚的地上，levi问，能暂停吗？埃尔文说在我们把你的灵魂全吃掉之前这个世界你怎么玩都行，levi问我的灵魂什么时候会被吃掉？埃尔文说这很难说，你的灵魂又苦又硬，很难咀嚼，更难消化。  
levi说难以消化的东西吃完喝点红茶就好了。  
他又醒来，天已经大亮，他依然喂马劈柴钓鱼种花，下午心血来潮去了趟墓地，晚上回来发现桌子上放着一包红茶。  
levi就是这样爱上睡觉的。


End file.
